


Halo Around You

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Billie and Tre get married.





	Halo Around You

**Author's Note:**

> sequel of sorts to "halo around your finger".

"Do you, Billie Joe Armstrong, take Frank Edwin Wright the third to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks, looking at Billie over the rim of his glasses.

Billie smiles, tightening his grip on Tre's hands. "I do." 

"And do you, Frank Edwin Wright the third, take Billie Joe Armstrong to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest looks at Tre.

"I do." Tre grins.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." The priest smiles at them both.

Billie leans forward and presses his mouth against Tre's as the chapel explodes into cheers and catcalls. 

They break apart and grin at each other before turning and waving to everyone. Mike and Jason are there then, slapping them on the back and hugging them tightly. 

They manage to herd the crowd into the event room where the food is waiting for them. Mike shoves the newlyweds towards the cake and they cut it, feeding each other the first slices. Tre nips lightly at Billie's fingertips and Billie drags him in a for a kiss. 

Surprisingly for them, it's a fairly intimate affair. Close friends and family were the only ones invited. It's even a small venue for Vegas. Billie pours them champagne and they toast. Mike gives the best man speech and there may or may not be tears in all of their eyes when he finishes because this is Mike and he'll embarrass them, but he loves them too, and it shows. Everyone drinks to the happy couple.

Then Mike is pushing them over to the makeshift stage and it's time for them to play. Tre manages to find a veil and a wedding dress that fits him and wears that for the performance. Billie laughs and stage dives. 

After their show, some calls out for one of the to toss the bouquet.

Billie smirks and hands it over to Tre. "You're wearing the dress, dear."

Tre takes it and stands up on stage, back facing the audience that gathers. He tosses the bouquet and spins around to see who catches it. 

Of course it's Mike who does and he grins, holding it up triumphantly. Then everyone is dispersing around the dance floor to watch the couple dance their first dance. "Here, There, and Everywhere" lead them out onto the floor and they move together gracefully and then other couples begin to join them as the song ends. 

All of it a blur of smiles and laughter, love and joy at the newlyweds. Then it's time to leave and Billie and Tre are ducking into their car, finally getting some alone time as they head back to the hotel.

Tre stares down at the silver band around his finger and smiles to himself. Billie curls his fingers around Tre's and squeezes lightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks quietly.

"Just can't believe we're married." Tre laughs and leans against Billie's side. 

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Billie twists his own ring around his finger. 

"Yeah. I love you." Tre rests his chin on Billie's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"I love you too." Billie turns his head and kisses Tre, taking his time and mapping out his mouth.

They arrive at their hotel and head for the front desk to check in. Soon they're in their room, setting down their bags on the bed. 

Billie picks them up and puts them on the couch instead and then grabs Tre's hand, pushing him lightly down on the bed. He straddles Tre and kisses him again, a little harder, a little more demanding. 

They take it slowly, soft and gentle. They map out each other's bodies and relearn all the places that need just a hint of a touch to have them gasping and moaning and begging for more. They move together as if they're no longer two separate people, but have truly become one. After their orgasms wash over them, they lay together, panting, soaking up each other in the after glow.

"Where do you wanna go?" Billie asks as he shifts over to the side of Tre, slipping out of him and making him shiver.

"For the honeymoon?" Tre asks, turning onto his side to face Billie.

"Yeah." Billie's fingers trace random patterns over Tre's ribs.

Tre gives a one shoulder shrug. "Wherever you wanna go is fine with me. I'm happy just being with you."

Billie smiles. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Tre nods and leans in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Billie strokes a hand down Tre's face.

"Are we gonna tell the fans right away?" Tre asks, looking thoughtful.

"Eventually. I mean, there's no reason to hide it, but I like having you all to myself for now." Billie curls closer, twining their legs together.

Tre smiles and presses his forehead to Billie's. "Me too. We can tell them after we come back from the honeymoon."

"Sounds like a plan." Billie grins and steals another kiss. It feels like he can't stop touching Tre, can't stop kissing him because he can't believe he's finally got him all to himself and that they're married.

"You know it was always you." Tre says suddenly.

"What was always me?" Billie asks curiously. 

"The person I loved the most. I loved a few others, but it was always you, always came back to you. Should have realized it sooner, but better late than never, huh?" Tre smiles.

"I know. It was always you for me too. Always will be." Billie rests his hand on Tre's cheek. 

Billie kisses Tre again, pressing flush against him. It feels like they've waited for so long for this moment and now it's here and Billie never wants it to end. 

"I love you so much." He whispers against Tre's mouth.

He feels the smile on Tre's lips and feels more than hears the returned sentiment. 

It's all they need.


End file.
